


looks like i've got luck on my side

by pastelinings



Series: x-gene [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, X-Men AU - Freeform, cross-posted from twitter, i am horrible at tags, lots of dialogue forgive me, open-ended (???), superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: Lee Jihoon finds his own good luck charm in the form of a quick-footed boy named Kwon Soonyoung.





	looks like i've got luck on my side

**Author's Note:**

> hello! man oh man. i had planned on posting this here much earlier, but i still edited it and some things came up which i had to take care of. i do hope you enjoy reading! thank you always for your patience and support. much love from me xoxo !!! 
> 
> svt mutant profiles (still in progress): [here](https://twitter.com/faerieuji/status/1026090216765808640)

 

Jihoon tastes iron in his mouth after getting punched in the face a second time around by some masked henchman. The soldier is dressed in a grey suit, together with the helmet, and wears a dark yellow colored visor to hide their eyes.

"Where are the rest of your scum, brat?!" 

Jihoon seethes, pulling at the cuffs that chain his wrists and feet, before spitting blood at the henchman's face.

"As if I'd tell you, fucker!" Jihoon shouts in anger, his fingers curled in a tight fist till his knuckles turn white.

"Why you little shit, I'm gonna kill you—“

"Calm down, soldier. Striker said to bring the captives _alive_.” his superior warns.

The henchman sneers behind his mask before taking a wrench in his hands. "Striker didn't say we couldn't have a little fun now right?" he chuckles lowly, ignoring the general's words as he cracks his neck while approaching Jihoon.  Jihoon can only glare back, his powers having been suppressed for a few hours after being injected with some serum.

“You won't last long enough to have fun. You'll see." Jihoon bites back, moving his limbs in attempt to break free, though useless as the shackles keep him in place on the chair.

"I'll take my damn time with you and shut you up real good, you brat.” the man sneers wickedly, “What about let's start with breaking off those pretty fingers of yours."

Jihoon clenches his fists, his body starting to break into a cold sweat. He's getting nervous now but he doesn't show it. 

Never show the enemy any sign of weakness.

Jihoon swallows thickly, hissing and trying to pull his arm away as the wrench gets closer to clamp around his fingers. He's about to shout when the airship blows open, the door flying towards the soldier's direction, the metal hitting his entire body and pushing him out of the way. Jihoon manages to raise his middle finger at the knocked out henchman before he hears an all too familiar voice.

" _Miss me, sweetcheeks?"_

Jihoon rolls his eyes but quickly sends a smirk to his rescuer.

"You're late."

Soonyoung grins, his silver-hair blowing in all directions due to the gusts of wind entering the ship from the blown up entrance. He removes his goggles from his face and sends a wink to the boy in front of him.

"Missed you too, babe." Soonyoung answers smugly.

"Shut up you idiot, there are still other soldiers in here--"

But Soonyoung already knows. The moment the rest of the soldiers hear the crash, they’ve all run out of their respective positions to get to the containment room Jihoon was in.

But no one was as fast as Soonyoung.

In a blink of an eye, everyone (except Jihoon) is knocked out, the only hint of Soonyoung's movements being the grunts and cracks of bone that Jihoon hears from the enemies.

"All done!" Soonyoung announces when the last soldier falls to the ground, the speedster cracking his knuckles before quickly approaching Jihoon.

"Congratulations. You deserve a trophy." Jihoon says sarcastically as Soonyoung uncuffs him from the seat.

"I'd prefer a kiss actually--"

Soonyoung's playful tone immediately changes when he sees the bruise on the corner of Jihoon's cheek, his eyes narrowing as he inspects the flesh. "Who did this?" Soonyoung asks, voice low. Jihoon looks towards the soldier buried under the door, signalling that it was him.

Once free, Jihoon massages his wrists and ankles, watching Soonyoung drag the soldier's body from beneath the door.

"Which arm?" Soonyoung asks, lifting the groaning man by the collar and pinning him to the wall.

"Right."

"W-who the fuck are you—“

There's suddenly a painful sound of an arm breaking, and a howl of pain, Soonyoung twisting the right arm of the soldier before dropping him back down to the floor, but not before placing the metal door back on him.

"Now, I'm all done." Soonyoung grins before approaching Jihoon once again, tilting the smaller boy's chin up as he inspects his face.

"I'm fine, I won't break Soonyoung."

"I'm just making sure, seeing as you couldn't defend yourself back there--"

"They injected me with a serum that tames the mutant gene." Jihoon cuts him off.

Soonyoung's eyes widen upon hearing this. "For how long?"

"Just a few hours." Jihoon gives him a reassuring smile, Soonyoung shaking his head before returning it. "I'm guessing the others are here as well?" Jihoon adds.

"Yeah. We couldn't sit still knowing that the rest of you guys were trapped here while we were fine. Doesn't help that the "senior"—“ Soonyoung does quotation marks with his fingers at this. "-X-men told us to stay put, that this mission was way out of our hands. Bullshit. So Seungcheol led the team while Jeonghan assisted in coming up with a plan. And voila! Here we are."

"And what about you? What use were you, Kwon?" Jihoon challenges but with no bite. Soonyoung laughs lightly as he and Jihoon survey the rest of the ship once they exit the room, their hands brushing against each other lightly.

"My assignment was special."

Jihoon quirks his eyebrow at this before looking left and right along poorly lit hallways, making sure no one else was around.

"Special in what sense?"

"Apparently I'm the only one capable of saving your pretty ass."

Jihoon smirks and shakes his head. "Anyone is capable of saving me."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one you'll allow to actually rescue you." Soonyoung remarks, a truth, which Jihoon decides not to confirm. He doesn't want Soonyoung getting too cocky.

"This way looks clear." Soonyoung adds, gesturing Jihoon to follow. Before Jihoon does, he decides to grab one of the guns of a passed out soldier, in case his mutant powers don't come back yet. The two are alert as they carefully go through each hallway, checking if any of their comrades are around.

"Cheol, you copy? I got Ji." Soonyoung reports via his earpiece.

There's static on the other line before Seungcheol's voice enters his ear.

"About damn time. I expected you to get things done much faster."

“You know me, I love giving grumpy here a little sweet talk to loosen him up."

"Don't listen to him, Cheol." Jihoon interrupts, squinting at Soonyoung who laughs at the smaller boy's expression.

"Anyway, where y'all at?" Soonyoung follows up, ignoring Jihoon’s huffing and muttering of incoherent curses.

"Control room. We got the rest of the kids too. You two better hurry up 'cause we need help. Jeonghan hypnotized the soldiers and we need to have them all tied up before we make our escape."

"Roger that."

"What's the report?" Jihoon asks before hitting an approaching soldier from behind with the edge of the gun he stole.

"Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung are at the control area, said they need help with tying those goons up." There’s a grunt and a pathetic wince of pain from another soldier who Soonyoung has kicked in the stomach, Jihoon giving a finishing blow by hitting him at the back of the neck, leaving him unconscious.

"Did Jeonghan go all out again or--" Jihoon wonders, his voice hinting at both interest and caution.

"Nah, he just did some hypnosis. I don't know whether it’s short term or long term, though." Soonyoung answers, turning towards Jihoon to give him a smile.

"Guess we'll find out."

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon find their hyungs in the middle of tying up the captives (funny how those were their friends earlier but look at how the tables have turned), both boys grabbing some rope and working on the remaining ones to assist Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

"He didn't give you a hard time now, did he?" Jeonghan asks lightly while securing the soldiers to a pole.

"Surprisingly, no. He was pretty pliant, actually." Soonyoung responds, taking a glance at Jihoon.

"The question was for Jihoon, and by "he", I meant you!" Jeonghan exclaims in amusement.

" _Oh_."

Jeonghan laughs and shakes his head. "Kids." he mutters before turning to Jihoon and raising a questioning brow.

"Well?"

"The idiot made one hell of an entrance." Jihoon deadpans, walking over into Jeonghan's open and waiting arms, the boy returning the embrace while huffing softly.

"Hey! I like putting on a show." Soonyoung responds with pride, joining Seungcheol up front by the control area while Jeonghan gives Jihoon affectionate pats on the head.

"You just like showing off." Jihoon grumbles, peeking at Soonyoung from Jeonghan's arms around him.

"I like having attention, particularly yours." Soonyoung answers flirtatiously causing Seungcheol to groan.

“I'd just like to remind you all that we need to get back to the Professor's mansion before sunrise or we're in big trouble." Seungcheol warns. This brings everyone out of their light banter, Seungcheol running a hand through his hair. "We can celebrate later. We just need everyone home and in one piece."

"You're worrying too much again, Cheollie." Jeonghan comments, his eyes softening as he looks towards the leader of the team.

"I have every right to be."

An alarm suddenly goes off, red lights blaring all over the room as Minghao's face appears on the large screen in front of them.

"Looks like we got company, hyung. One of 'em called for back up before I got to singe him completely. Reinforcements are probably getting on the ship right about now." Minghao reports quickly before releasing fire from his palm, fending off soldiers who were starting to file in.

"Shit. Alright, we'll come up with something. But did you find Jun?"

Seungcheol's question is answered when ice suddenly freezes a soldier who was about to shoot Minghao from behind.

"We're good, hyung." Minghao responds before looking at Jun, who gives him a smile.

Seungcheol sighs in relief. "We'll get in touch with you once we think of an escape plan."

"Well, you better think fast, hyung."

Just like that, the call ends and everyone in the room is tense.

"Any ideas?" Seungcheol asks as he faces the other three in the room.

His companions remain silent for a moment before Soonyoung tilts his head. "Where are the others? I thought you said they'd be here too."

"I sent them out to raid whatever they could find on the ship, since you two were taking your sweet time." Jeonghan says, quirking up an eyebrow teasingly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we could gather everyone here, and get Vernon to teleport us all back to the mansion." Soonyoung suggests, waiting for any reaction or sign of disagreement.

Seungcheol seems to consider, while Jeonghan hums in thought but it's Jihoon who counters him, and Soonyoung expects it.

"Has Vernon ever tried teleporting 13 people all at once though?" Jihoon asks with concern. "What if one of us gets left behind?"

"Or what if a limb gets caught between portals or some shit." Jeonghan comments.

"The point is, it's a _risk_." Jihoon presses on, crossing his arms. "And I don't know if it's...feasible. There has to be some other way to escape without risking the lives you all worked so hard to save."

Seungcheol sighs and looks up, trying to gather his thoughts. "Other than beating up the soldiers and flying this thing back to the mansion, I think Soonyoung's suggestion is pretty good. Though you have a point, Ji. It's very risky, but then it gives fast results."

"If Vernon teleports us by batch, would that lessen the risk?" Jeonghan inquires, the other three shrugging their shoulders before Soonyoung speaks up.

 "Better if we ask Vernon himself. Let's get everyone together and hear each other out."

"Sounds like a plan." Seungcheol smiles with confidence, contacting the rest of the team of their location.

 

"I-I'll do it." Vernon answers; his voice shakes a little, but his tone is certain.

"You sure about this? You can always say no." Jeonghan reminds him, worry etched in the look of his eyes and brows.

Vernon stays silent for a while before looking at the rest of his friends who were with him in the room. His hyungs had risked their lives (and probably their student status) saving him, Jihoon, Jun, Mingyu, and Seokmin. Ofcourse he'd do it. It's the least he could do to help, and to express his own sense of gratitude.

Vernon meets Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jeonghan's gazes before nodding. "I'm sure."

"Alright, it's settled then." Seungcheol announces, clapping his hands once; everyone's attention on their leader (even Mingyu and Dino who are placing a barricade by the door).

"We'll be teleporting back to the Xavier mansion, via Vernon, but he'll be taking us by batch since this is the first time he'll be using his power on more than two people." Seungcheol states. "We'll be leaving in two batches. The first batch will consist of: Seokmin, Jun, Jeonghan, Dino, Wonwoo and—“

“--Jihoon."

There's something that flickers in Jeonghan's eyes but he says nothing. He believes in Seungcheol and his decisions, but he still can't help the way his stomach drops once he hears his name called.

Jihoon on the other hand is livid, walking up to Soonyoung and grabbing him by the collar.

"You asshole! Don't think that I don't know what you're up to- You had a say in this! You know damn well I'm not going to leave this God forsaken ship without you--"

"Jihoon."

Jihoon shakes Soonyoung angrily, but the boy's strength has clearly drained ever since his capture.

"Jihoon." Soonyoung repeats firmly.

Jihoon looks up to meet Soonyoung's gaze, whose expression is nothing but serious.

"I based my decision logically. You're all exhausted, Ji. And your powers haven't even come back yet. You all need medical attention."

"I can fight!"

"But for how long?!" Soonyoung yells back, gripping Jihoon by the shoulders to let the smaller boy face him. Jihoon's eyes are glassy but he doesn't stop glaring at Soonyoung.

"I grouped the batches based on those who were captured, together with members who could be on the defensive or offensive, in case anything happens. That's why Jeonghan hyung, Wonwoo and Dino are with you." Soonyoung finishes off in a more gentle tone.

Jihoon looks away, clearly upset by all this but he chooses to keep his mouth shut.

The fact Seungcheol had agreed to Soonyoung's proposal, just meant that there was a strong basis for the groupings that they decided on and that he most likely felt the same. Besides, Jihoon knew that behind all that "logic" was Seungcheol making sure Jeonghan was safe just like how Soonyoung was doing the same for him.

The first batch huddles around Vernon, placing their hands on his shoulders as he positions himself, trying to get everyone as close to him as possible.

"Ready when you are!" Vernon states, waiting for Seungcheol's go signal.

"Hansol, hurry!" Joshua shouts, the entire team startled by Joshua's sudden outburst. "I can sense several mutants on board, and one of them is a level 4."

Fear and dread wash over them, the team frozen in place.

"Go now!" Seungcheol shouts, urging Vernon to teleport.

Jeonghan is silent, but the way he looks at Seungcheol, eyes pleading and filled with fear, say _everything_.

_Please don't leave me._

Seungcheol can only look back, doing his best to give Jeonghan a reassuring smile.

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, who has brought down his cold facade, the boy's eyes remain glassy as he tries to reach his hand out towards him.

"I'll see you, Ji. Be safe and don't look back."

"Soonyou--"

Jihoon's voice is suddenly cut off, Vernon having teleported the first batch out of the ship.

"Cheol." Joshua calls, getting the attention of their leader. "They're coming."

Seungcheol knows, and so do the rest.

 

Vernon and those who are with him land with a " _thud_ " on the lawn in the middle of Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. Some are groaning, while others (such as Seokmin) are a bit dizzy from the travel.

"You guys get inside. I'll get the rest of the team." Vernon says quickly before disappearing in front of their eyes. Jeonghan is trying to get his sense of balance back but ends up sitting next to Jihoon, whose fists are clenched.

"He'll be alright, Jihoon. They all will--"

"That's what they'd like for us to believe. You know how those two are." Jihoon hisses angrily. "I swear to God, if they come back injured I'm going to--"

" _We'll_ give them an earful. Don't worry. For now...let's trust them, and the rest of our members. Have a little more faith will you?" Jeonghan says, his voice becoming softer near the end. Jihoon finally decides to look at Jeonghan, who is staring off into the sky. Jeonghan is just as worried as he is, he knows this. If not, probably even more.

Jeonghan has always taken care of him, taken care of everyone. To be separated from those you love in the midst of battle, without any clue how they were doing, was truly a frightening and nerve-wracking thing. Jihoon places his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder and squeezes it in an attempt to comfort the older male. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jun worrying as well.

 

When Vernon gets back on the airship, it's pure chaos. Half of it is a pure wreck, with its walls blown apart, the metal frames almost torn to pieces, electric circuits gone haywire and water dripping onto the titanium floors from the leak in the water pipes. He hears shouts, the sound of boots along metal and alarms blaring.

And suddenly, Vernon can't hear anything.

It happens all too fast.

 The walls to his right side break open in an explosion, the sound so deafeningly loud that he loses his sense of hearing for some time. Vernon can almost see it in slow motion, huge metal boxes come flying at him. But his body doesn't move, still recovering from the teleportation, and so Vernon lifts his arms, bracing his head in hopes of lessening any damage. He waits for the pain to come.

It doesn't.

He lifts his head up in shock and looks around, the metal that was originally heading for his direction was now laying on the other side of the hall. Vernon suddenly realizes that a pair of familiar arms are wrapped around him protectively.

"Seungkwan--"

Said boy manages to give him a smile despite the blood trickling down his temple.

"Thank God you're back. We need to get to the others and leave this place right now-- before this metal junk falls from the sky!"

"Lead me to them."

Seungkwan nods and takes a breath.

"Hold on tight." He murmurs, (Vernon holds onto him for dear life) as Seungkwan runs towards a wall, phasing through the metal without any difficulty.

Vernon's heart is in a panic. So much happened in the few seconds he had teleported. Did those mutants cause that much damage?

"What happened after I left?" Vernon asks worriedly, Seungkwan holding his hand tightly as they phase through more walls.

"You know those mutants Shua hyung sensed? They barged into the control room--Soonyoung managed to grab some of the members and zoomed them off someplace but Cheol hyung and Minghao took a direct hit." Seungkwan ends weakly before starting again.

"One of the mutants that came through was some sort of giant, and he almost landed a punch at me, but Cheol hyung got him in the face just in time."

Vernon feels the tightening in his chest ease a little. "They ended up going head to head, but with hyung's super strength and courage, I know he'll win."

Vernon smiles at Seungkwan's optimism. "What about Hao?"

"Hao was up against someone with electric ability. I-I hope he's alright. I didn't get to see where he went off to, because Seungcheol ordered me to find the group and evacuate. But then you arrived just in time." Seungkwan says with a tinge of hope in his voice.

 "I'm not sure where the rest are, I can't seem to get in touch with them via our communicators."

"Let's hope mine works. But until then, I'm guessing those explosions could lead us to them, or to anyone." Vernon responds, before shielding Seungkwan from a blast nearby with his arms.

"Over there! Let’s check it out!"

The two boys dash to where the commotion is happening, finding Mingyu in his steel form deflecting a laser beam from a cyborg.

"Gyu!"

"Holy--Vernon! You're back! The others are straight ahead with Shua hyung! I haven't see Cheol thou--"

"Watch out!" Seungkwan yells, the cyborg charging towards Mingyu before a powerful blow hits it in the face, sending the robot flying across the room. The hit is so strong that the robot’s been beheaded, while the rest of its parts have scattered everywhere on the floor. The three boys are silent for a moment, before turning towards the figure who arrived.

They immediately erupt into cheers when they realize that it was their leader who had saved them, wasting no time in giving him a tight embrace. Seungcheol gives them all a gummy smile, but not without giving them all a quick once over in order to check on them.

"Alright kids, let's regroup with Joshua, Minghao and Soonyoung. They're waiting for us."

 

Now four, the boys run together to join their team. Just as Mingyu had mentioned, they find the rest of their members straight ahead, leaning against the walls of the hallway. Joshua is mostly unscathed, except for some bruises here and there, while Minghao's hair is sticking up in different directions (probably from some electric shock) as he gives a thumbs up to his friends. Soonyoung has some cuts on his arms and legs but he's grinning nonetheless.

Seungcheol looks at them all proudly before turning to Vernon.

"Let's go home."

 

 

The sun is just about to rise when Vernon returns with the rest of the squad.

The moment everyone's eyes meet, they forget their exhaustion and run towards each other across the lawn, embracing anyone and everyone that they could reach.

"You made it." Jeonghan murmurs, pressing his forehead against Seungcheol's, whose calloused hands are caressing his soft cheeks. "I made a promise to you all those months ago Hannie, and even heaven or hell won't make me break it."

Jeonghan laughs lightly at Seungcheol's words, his eyes softening as he looks at the strong man in front of him.

Jihoon on the other hand has stomped his way across the lawn towards Soonyoung, voice raising in volume as he gets closer.

"I knew this would happen! Now you're covered up in wounds?! If only you listened to me--"

Jihoon never gets to finish, Soonyoung grabbing him by the back of his nape to pull him forward into a deep kiss, Jihoon's body relaxing into the other's hold despite one of his fists being clenched (as if ready to punch Soonyoung in the chest).

"You're such an idiot." Jihoon manages to gasp out between Soonyoung's lips, the speedster's kisses quick but full of purpose as he pulls Jihoon flush against him, Jihoon's fingers threading through soft silver locks.

"And you're being talkative." Soonyoung pants, his cheeks flushed as he cups Jihoon's face in his hands, pressing consecutive pecks on the smaller boy's pink lips.

"Do that kind of stunt again and I'll make sure it's you who stops talking."

"What will you use on me? Those pretty lips?"

"I was thinking a needle and thread, but fine." Jihoon hums, tiptoeing to press his lips against Soonyoung's once more.

 

_5 months prior_

 

No one would've expected Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung to get along. Considering the mere difference in their personalities was one thing, but taking into account Jihoon's power was another.

Jihoon's mutant gene was activated the moment he was born, killing his mother during childbirth. Unbeknownst to his father, Mr. Lee had just thought of it as some complication, though that did not ease his heartache from losing his beloved wife. The next few incidents that occurred were far more spread out, thus giving off the impression that things were normal and that these "unfortunate circumstances" were all mere coincidences, such as Mr. Lee losing his job, or their cat dying from choking on its own hairball.

Little Jihoon was unaware and had no clue of the power that resided within him.

Things changed when he turned seven.

The day was still rather bright even if it was nearing noon, the children playing together during recess before their next class. A bully had approached Jihoon and decided to push him out of the swing that he was sitting on. Normally, Jihoon would let things go, but this was the nth time that this bully had ruined his day (or practically his entire school life so far).

"I was sitting there first--" Jihoon argued, but to no avail as the bully had shoved him away, taking his place on the seat.

"Get outta here you runt! Scram!"

One thing that Jihoon disliked the most was the teasing remarks he'd get for his lack in height.  He'd usually tolerate it to some point (though the scowl on his face during those times would clearly show his irritation), but this was the last straw, Jihoon decided.

"Get off the swing." Jihoon says icily.

The bully turns to him and laughs, sticking his finger in his ear as if cleaning it. "Huh? Say that again, shrimpy?"

"I said, GET OFF THE SWING!" Jihoon shouts, his fists balled up in anger as dark energy appears around his hands in the form of black lightning, the bolts giving out a cracking sound.

The bully is terrified, if not made obvious by the wet stain in his pants, when the entire swing set suddenly snaps in half, falling and trapping the poor boy to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again!" the bully wails, fat tears streaming down his pitiful face.

Jihoon squints, walking forward and stepping on the boy's stomach. "Huh, the view up here isn’t so bad, huh shorty?" He mocks, pressing his foot down harder against the boy’s body.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon turns towards the voice of his teacher, whose face holds a mixture of emotions: shock, anger, worry, but most of all, fear. Apparently it wasn't just his teacher who had felt this way as the rest of the children had run back inside their classrooms, petrified from what they had witnessed; petrified of Jihoon.

His father comes rushing to pick him up from school after the teacher calls and tells him of what took place, Mr. Lee looking at Jihoon with disappointment and disgust.

"I had a feeling there was something awful about you." Jihoon remembers his father telling him on their way home.

To Jihoon's surprise, his father had no intention of taking him home at all, dropping him off at the side of the road and telling him that, "Freaks like you shouldn't exist."

 

Jihoon watches as his father drives away, his heart feeling more empty than ever as tears start forming at the corner of his eyes. He wipes them away immediately, refusing to acknowledge his pain. His father had never been kind or warm towards him anyway, only doing things that fathers had to do, like provide food, clothing and shelter; the necessities. But he never felt any love from his dad, or at least if he did, it had diminished so much throughout the years that had passed. Oddly enough, Jihoon had expected it, that his father would grow tired.

Without any money (or basically anything for that matter), Jihoon decides to walk along the road, in hopes of finding help. "Help" comes in the form of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (which would later evolve into Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning). A bald man in a wheelchair waits for him, the wheels of the seat moving on their own as he approaches Jihoon from outside the gate.

"Ah, Mr. Lee Jihoon, I'm so glad you could stop by." the man says with a smile, the side of his eyes crinkling. "I know it sounds odd but I've been expecting your arrival." he finishes with a hint of excitement.

Jihoon looks at the man with curiousity, but also caution. Parents oftentimes tell their children not to talk to strangers, and though he had none anymore, he still felt like he shouldn't interact with someone he didn't know. Jihoon's about to make a run for it when he hears the man's voice inside his head.

_"It's alright, Jihoon. Please don't be afraid. You and I, we are the same. I have not come to harm you, but to help you."_

The man is still smiling at Jihoon, his eyes sincere and kind before holding out his hand towards the younger boy. Jihoon wonders if he should agree and what this place is all about (it looks like a school?), but he takes the chance and goes along with the older male. At least he knows he'll have food and shelter for the night.

 

Jihoon learns two things at Professor Xavier's school:

One, that Xavier was right, that he _was_ just like him, and apparently were so many others. Children, even teenagers, who had these gifts, wandered the school grounds, learned and honed their abilities, while also being exposed to the truth of the matter; that not everyone accepted their kind and that mutants were sometimes considered outcasts, but that it didn't mean they couldn't learn to love and be at peace with others.

The second thing Jihoon had learned in the institute was that other than having mutants all over the place, and being able to actually use their powers freely, it was similar to ordinary school--with lectures, teachers, homework, and ofcourse the feeling of being left out.

Jihoon was not only considered an outcast because he was a mutant, but was an outcast among mutants themselves, the students whispering and creating gossip about him being the boy who "never had anything good happen to him", "had the worst luck", and was a "bad omen."

"It's best to stay away from him.” Jihoon would hear.

"You should leave before you turn this place into shit with your bad luck, Lee." he was once told.

Rumors about him spread around school like wildfire, about how he murdered that bully of a classmate of his when he was younger. It truly went out of hand, everyone refusing to get close to him, except for Professor Xavier, Storm and the older X-men, who not only served as his teachers but as his guides.  And so, Jihoon decided to live a life of seclusion (not like he had any other choice, everyone acted as if he was some sort of disease), getting used to it as the years passed by.

Which was why Jihoon was bewildered when someone had approached him from under the shade of an apple tree, his favorite spot on school campus.

"Hi! You must be Jihoon?" the voice chirped, enthusiastic and friendly.

Jihoon puts down the book in his hands, his eyes meeting those of a silver haired boy (why does he have goggles on his head?), wearing a strikingly bright yellow shirt paired with black jeans and rubber shoes.

"I'm Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung!" The taller boy grins and approaches Jihoon, only to trip on a root of a tree when Jihoon tilts head.

 _Serves him right for being so noisy_. Jihoon muses.

Soonyoung falls flat on his face, groaning before looking up at Jihoon, his smile still intact.

"It's nice to meet you too." Soonyoung adds lightly.

Jihoon quirks a brow, before going back to his book.

"Listen. I don't know what you want, but I suggest you leave."

Soonyoung manages to dust off the dirt from his jeans before sitting across Jihoon, tilting his head at the smaller boy's words.

"Why would I want to do that?" Soonyoung asks with no malice.

_Was this guy for real?_

"Have you been living under a rock?" Jihoon hisses, holding onto his book with a vice like grip.

"I’m not a starfish like Patrick, if that's what you're thinking--"

"Do you _not_ know who you're talking to?" Jihoon snaps, putting his book down irritably.

"Well, they-" Soonyoung points at a random clique of students, "-said your name was Jihoon, I heard them talking about you."

The dark haired boy sighs, rubbing his temples with his fingers in an attempt to calm himself.

" _Remember, Jihoon, it's all in the mind_." was what the Professor had said.

 "Is that so? Well then genius, did you also possibly hear or figure out why no one seems to be in my vicinity? Or why those people might be talking about me?"the sarcasm in Jihoon's voice apparent.

Soonyoung hums and leans his cheek against his palm, observing Jihoon intently. "Yeah, they said you were pretty much bad luck, and that it wasn't safe to be around you. I call bullshit."

Jihoon rolls his eyes and matches Soonyoung's stare with his. "They're telling the truth."

Soonyoung lets out a " _tsk_ " of disapproval, his sharp eyes suddenly serious. "No, they're being judgemental assholes who assume the kind of person you are just because of your power. They don't even know you."

"That's funny, because _YOU_ don't know me either."

"Well, I'd like to."

Jihoon is taken aback by the boy's boldness, refusing to answer as his gaze travels towards his book. He's about to reach for it when it's suddenly out of his grasp, his eyes widening in shock.

_Where did it go?_

"Didn't know you were into Les Misèrables." Soonyoung comments, Jihoon's book in his hand as he casually flips through the pages.

"It's a miserable book, like me." Jihoon grumbles.

"I believe there's a whole lot more to you than meets the eye, Jihoon. As they say, don't judge a book by its cover."

"I still don't know what you want."

"Hm?"

"Or what your business is around here with me." Jihoon continues.

Soonyoung smiles and nods, his eyes disappearing into slants that look like the hands of a clock striking 10:10.

"I thought I made it pretty obvious _sweet cheeks_. I want to be your friend."

Jihoon can feel his ears grow warm at the sudden nickname, but he ignores it.

"Friend?" Jihoon asks incredulously. "I don't need a friend."

"Why not?"

"I'm better off alone, always have been."

"Well, I'd like to change that. Besides, it isn't easy being alone, trust me."

 

Despite Jihoon's countless warnings and attempts at shooing Soonyoung away, the boy still sits next to Jihoon under the apple tree and starts conversation with him.

Soonyoung was persistent and determined when it came to doing things he wanted. And so, like a silent agreement, Jihoon let him stay, deciding it would be a waste of his time (and energy) if he kept preventing the speedster from hanging out with him, when it was clear he wasn't going to budge. It's after a week or two of hanging out that Soonyoung invites Jihoon to meet his other friends. Jihoon is hesitant but Soonyoung reassures him that, "they're all nice." and that he has nothing to worry about.

A few hours before they were all supposed to meet, Jihoon couldn't help but feel a bit anxious, choosing to leave his favorite spot and go someplace else in the hopes that he would be able to clear his mind (and avoid a certain quick-footed mutant). Jihoon ends up at one of the many unoccupied rooftops of the mansion, leaning his body forward against the ledge as he watches the sun set.

Jihoon is quick to turn around when he feels the presence of someone else behind him before relaxing considerably when he finds out its the professor.

"Hiding now, are we?" Xavier suggests with a smile on his face, the wheelchair moving next to Jihoon as he shakes his head, mumbling a soft, "No, sir."

"What be it then?"

"I guess I just need some time alone? To think and clear my head." Jihoon confesses, his brows furrowed as he looks down from the ledge, observing the students gathering and going about their daily activities by the school grounds.

"Alone, hm? Was Mr. Kwon being stubborn today?"

Jihoon chuckles at the Professor's words. "He's always stubborn, sir. Even if I tell him to get the hell away from me, he still sticks around. He's like a pest."

Xavier laughs lightly and gently pats Jihoon on the shoulder. "I'm happy that you've found a friend."

"He actually found me." Jihoon says neutrally, spotting a head of silver jogging around the lawn and talking to groups of people, the boy's movements rather frantic.

"Well, since he found you, he must be looking for you too, am I right, Jihoon? From what I see from here, Mr. Kwon looks a bit worried."

Jihoon huffs and turns away, setting his back towards the horizon and crossing his arms. "Well he can tire himself out then, I don't care."

"You two seemed quite alright the past few days, what changed?" Xavier asks kindly.

Jihoon had always respected and trusted the Professor, feeling no need to keep anything from him. The man practically gave him a home and an education. On top of it all, Xavier was kind, wise and very caring towards Jihoon.

"He wanted to...introduce me to more people." Jihoon mutters.

Xavier hums, signalling for Jihoon to continue.

"And I guess, I'm just...afraid. Worried? Anxious, about what they're going to think of me or whether I'll scare them away, or whether I'll... God forbid, hurt them."

Jihoon sighs deeply and brings his arms around himself.

"I had gotten used to it, sir. Being alone. I know you know. You can see all the other students, how they split and dissipate when I walk by in the hallways. I was fine. But then Soonyoung came around talking about how it's not easy being alone, how it's okay to have friends and now look at me! Because of all the nonsense he's put into my head, I've started caring about people who I don't even know, I've started giving a shit about...everything."

Xavier smiles fondly, moving closer to Jihoon and meeting the younger boy's frustrated gaze.

"From what I know, Jihoon, you've always given a shit. About everything and too much of it! If you didn't even care in the first place, why would you have isolated yourself from everyone else?"

Jihoon is left speechless, not just by the Professor swearing, but from his observation.

"If I were you, I'd go and meet anyone and everyone! If they don't like me, well that's fine, it just means we don't match. But if I manage to make a new connection with someone, even if it's just one person, then it's an accomplishment." the older man exclaims.

The professor smiles warmly at Jihoon. "It's okay to be afraid. The world is truly a scary place. But don't let fear stop you from moving forward. There's still so much ahead of you Jihoon, and I believe that Soonyoung and the new friends you'll make, will help bring you there."

"Thank you, Professor." Jihoon smiles back, grateful for the older man’s presence and wisdom.

"You can thank me properly by meeting up with Mr. Kwon. You clearly aren't the only anxious one." Xavier warns before the door to the rooftop opens, revealing a disheveled and worried Soonyoung.

 "Ji! Shit, I've been looking for you everywhere--" Soonyoung pants out in relief, rushing over and gripping Jihoon by the shoulders, before pulling him into a tight embrace, the action making Jihoon stiffen as he looks over at the professor with wide eyes.

_Help me._

"Are you okay? What are you looking at--Oh! Hi professor!" Soonyoung waves, his cheeks bunched up when he smiles, Xavier chuckling and returning the gesture casually.

"Hello Mr. Kwon! I just happened to stop by and found Jihoon here. Now go on, don't let me interrupt your little chat." He says happily, Soonyoung replying with an "Aye aye, captain!" and a salute, the professor leaving the premises but not before giving a thumbs up to Jihoon who groans inwardly. Once the door closes, Soonyoung turns back to Jihoon with a serious expression on his face, and something else which Jihoon couldn't figure out or pinpoint.

"You worried me back there. I thought you went off somewhere else." Soonyoung murmurs, his silver fringe revealing the furrow in his brows.

"I did. I went here." Jihoon deadpans.

Soonyoung runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "God, no. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Jihoon asks, truly curious as to what Soonyoung had meant.

"It's stupid but I thought you left. As in left the school premises and ran off to God knows where." Soonyoung mutters as he looks at his shoes.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because Ji, you run off or avoid shit that you feel uncomfortable with. You redirect conversation if there's something you don't want to talk about-"

Fuck Soonyoung and his perceptiveness.

"-and the thing is, I'm sorry. I feel like I must've pushed you too soon to meet the guys that, maybe it...scared you away? I'm sorry if it became too much, or if I became too much for you to handle. I'll be more considerate next time and I'll ask you first if you're okay with it." Soonyoung continues.

"Also...you can tell me okay? If you don't feel alright with anything. I know I might be up in your face all the time, but you can tell me. If I've gone overboard, or if I'm becoming too annoyi--"

"You're becoming too chatty." Jihoon says with a ghost of a smile, his fingers pressed to Soonyoung's lips, shushing the taller male from speaking any further. Soonyoung smiles, his heart fluttering as he carefully wraps his fingers around Jihoon's wrist to let their arms fall by their sides.

"I'm sorry too...for worrying you and running off like that. You're right. I was...afraid."

"Afraid of messing up, afraid of not being accepted or wanted." Jihoon finishes, his voice soft and small, though a weight is lifted from his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when I should have. I'll...try to be more open next time. But...I'd love to meet them."

Soonyoung's eyebrows shoot up a little in surprise, before smiling brightly, his eyes disappearing into adorable crescents.

"Really? Great. We can take it slow though, Ji. No rush yeah?"

At this, Jihoon feels all the nerves in his body leave him. But little did he know that a few months later, Kwon Soonyoung would end up telling him the same thing, but on a different circumstance.

 

_2 months before Present Day_

 

Soonyoung groans, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand from the ceiling light. His throat is dry, and he feels out of touch with his own body. Everything feels strange.

"Where the hell am I?"

"At the Institute, dumbass."

Soonyoung was too caught up in trying to remember how to move his limbs that he didn't notice Jihoon enter the room.

_Wait. Did Jihoon just say he was at the Xavier Institute? But how--_

"How did I get here? What happened? Where is everyo--"

"What do you mean, _what happened_? You know very well what happened out there, Soonyoung!" Jihoon yells, his voice raising in volume as he slams his hand on the nearby table of the room.

 _Ofcourse_ Soonyoung knows what happened, as if the stabbing pain in his chest wasn't enough proof of what went down in Russia.

 

_Many hours ago…_

 

_Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon._

_That was the only thing, the only name running through Soonyoung's mind despite the chaos; despite civilians screaming and scrambling past them, despite having mutant killers on the loose, despite burning buildings, grey skies and his scattered team mates, Jihoon was the only person he could see, and if he were to be honest, he wishes he could have Jihoon by his side more often._

_Just not like this._

_"Y-You gotta stay with me, okay? Everything's going to be alright, Soonyoung. Wonwoo...Wonwoo's on his way—“ Jihoon manages to choke out, his voice cracking despite the tears falling down his cheeks while he desperately presses down on Soonyoung's wounded chest._

_Blood. There's so much blood._

_The smell of iron makes Soonyoung feel light-headed but he still has it in himself to laugh, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth._

_"As if I'd want to be away from you, sweet cheeks.", he murmurs before coughing, more of the crimson fluid dripping down from the corner of his mouth. It doesn’t help that his lip is also split open, but he smiles anyway despite the pain._

_"Stop talking! You need to rest, you're running on adrenaline, god-" Jihoon panics, biting his lower lip as he tears off the sleeve of his own shirt, pressing the cloth firmly onto the deep wound, causing it to soak up more blood. It’s a complete mess._

_Soonyoung decides to keep quiet and put aside his jokes, clearly seeing Jihoon's distress. At this point, the pain Soonyoung feels is numbing him, and he can't take a hold of his own body anymore. And so, he chooses to watch; watch how beautiful Jihoon looks from above him, how perfect he looks even when he’s crying._

_Soonyoung doesn't know if he'll even make it (even if Jihoon says it'll be okay, will it really be okay when you get brutally stabbed in the chest?), and so he takes a million mental pictures of Jihoon; Jihoon looking so vulnerable, raw, and open-- because of him._

_"Don't cry, babe." Soonyoung says, the name of endearment slipping past his lips so suddenly that he doesn't even have the will to be ashamed anymore._

_If he's going to die then he'll be damned if he doesn't get to atleast give Jihoon a hint of his feelings; that he was serious._

_Jihoon glares at him, his ears flushed as he wipes away at his eyes angrily before cupping Soonyoung's face. "I'll cry over you as much as I want, asshole." he murmurs, his eyes softening but still glazed with worry as he caresses Soonyoung's cheeks._

_Soonyoung's eyes crinkle up when he smiles, some form of strength taking over him when he gets to place his hand over Jihoon's, Soonyoung naturally leaning into the younger boy's touch._

_Jihoon is the last person he sees._

"You passed out on me, but Wonwoo arrived just in time." Jihoon continues, walking closer to where Soonyoung was laying on the bed, before sitting by his side.

Jihoon laughs, bitter and half-hearted. "Wonwoo kept on trying to heal you the moment he caught sight of us. Even on the plane, even back here. He kept healing and healing and _healing_ you but that wound of yours just wouldn't close up."

Jihoon lets out another chuckle and Soonyoung wonders what about all this is amusing. It's only when Jihoon's voice cracks that Soonyoung realizes that the boy is holding back tears.

"You got stabbed so deeply and badly, that Wonwoo was starting to lose life energy from healing you. I-I don't know what kind of shit they put in that blade, but Cheol said it could be some kind of poison that prevents the body from healing or regenerating..." Jihoon wipes at his eyes with his sleeve, refusing to look at the silver-haired boy by his side.

"They thought you weren't going to make it. I believed you would. B-but then when you went into cardiac arrest--"

At this, Jihoon breaks; the memory of Soonyoung's body thrashing and writhing when they arrived at the mansion still seared into his memory, the thought of Soonyoung so close to death causing everyone to panic and become restless.

"We...I...I thought I was going to lose you."

Soonyoung's eyes widen at how broken Jihoon sounds, the younger boy letting his walls crumble as he sobs, digging the back of his palms into his eyes to try and prevent more tears from spilling.

"Jihoon-"

"We didn't know what to do-- we all thought you were already stable." -

"You were starting to respond to the healing and other medicine that we applied, but then suddenly _that_ happened and for once in my life, I was truly...truly scared. I was terrified, Soonyoung." Jihoon slumps, his chest heaving as he tries to compose himself.

Soonyoung then sits up and leans closer, turning Jihoon by the shoulders to face him.

"You idiot! You’re still injured! What are yo-"

"You asked me to stay."

"What?" Jihoon asks irritably, his eyes bloodshot and his nose red.

Soonyoung sighs and looks at Jihoon with determination, ignoring the pain in his chest that was starting again.

"You asked me, back in Russia, to stay with you." Soonyoung states firmly.

Jihoon nods slowly as he hears this, confused but listening nonetheless, his fingers curling into the bedsheets as he feels a change of atmosphere in their conversation.

"I'm staying, Ji. I'm staying by your side and I'm not going anywhere else. I don't want to be anywhere else. Even if death tries to come for me, it can kiss my ass. So you don't have to worry about me leaving. The only time I'll go is if you really want me to." Soonyoung says without hesitation, reaching out to hold Jihoon's hand and give it a comforting, gentle squeeze.

"S-Soonyoung...you don't have to--"

"I want to, Jihoon."

Jihoon sighs, turning away even if he feels Soonyoung's piercing gaze on him.

Were they really going to talk about this?

Jihoon takes a deep intake of breath before meeting Soonyoung's eyes with his own. "Soonyoung, I know where this is going. You shouldn't be saying those things. I'm not good for you--"

"Will you stop telling me what I should or shouldn't be saying? And quit it with the whole "I'm not good for you", bullshit because I clearly want you, Jihoon! And I'm not an idiot because I know you want me too-

"But you deserve better!" Jihoon cries out in frustration.

"But it's YOU I want!" Soonyoung yells back, the pain from his wound starting to make his chest constrict.

"Soonyoung, I'm trying to protect you--"

"From what?!"

"From myself!" Jihoon replies, his energy draining from him as he continues raising his voice.

"What happened in Russia wasn't your fault, Ji. It wasn't because of your power. I made a choice--"

"How do _you_ know it wasn't because of me?! Bad things happen, they always do, especially to people I love--" At this, Jihoon suddenly stops speaking, his heart pounding in his chest.

Soonyoung however, scoots closer, cradling Jihoon's face in his hands carefully.

"I know it wasn't you because you would never want to hurt me. Also, if something bad does happen, I'm not going to let that one incident affect everything else or how I feel about you."

"As I said," Soonyoung continues, "-it was _my_ choice. It was my choice to push you out of the way and get myself impaled like a true hero."

 "Heroes don't do stupid things like that—“ Jihoon mutters, huffing at him.

"Maybe for the people they love, they do."

There’s a pregnant silence between them for a few seconds and Jihoon can feel his chest ripping open from how hard his heart is beating.

"I'm not afraid, Jihoon. Never was, and never will be." Soonyoung murmurs, looking at Jihoon adoringly as he strokes the younger boy's cheeks.

"But...what if things get worse?" Jihoon murmurs softly.

"You tripped when we met, the chandelier of the mansion almost fell on you that other time, and when we were first getting to know each other, you would be full of cuts and bruises everyday--"

"But they've stopped, Ji. I haven't experienced any injury with you since then, since we got closer." Soonyoung reassures him, his voice soothing and soft. "I was fine then, and I still am. In fact, I've never been better." Soonyoung smiles and presses his forehead against Jihoon's while intertwining their fingers together.

"This—“ Soonyoung points at his chest, "-is just a scratch."

Jihoon shakes his head and looks into Soonyoung's eyes. "You still got hurt. Please don't be so reckless and scare me like that ever again." he murmurs softly.

The speedster chuckles, humming in thought. "I'll...try my best."

Jihoon rolls his eyes but smiles after, taking in the way Soonyoung still glows despite everything he’s been through. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

 

Present Day

 

When Jihoon and Soonyoung pull away from the kiss, the rest of the members share knowing looks and smiles.

It's about damn time. They think.

Seungcheol (after dramatically wiping away his fake tears at seeing his children grow up), calls everyone's attention. "Guys, we have no time to relax! We still need to get back inside—“

 Hearing this makes the members huddle together, trying to come up with a plan to sneak back into the building without being detected. After a few minutes of hushed whispers, they finally settle on one.

"Alright, Vern. You sure you still got some energy left?" Soonyoung asks with a smirk, tilting his head and crossing his arms as the younger boy stretches his limbs.

"Just enough, hyung." Vernon answers back with a smile. Vernon then locates the window closest to them, his eyes scanning left and right. Apparently from where the team is standing on the lawn, the window to the library seems to be the best option.

"I think the library should be good." Vernon states, looking up and pointing at the window above them.

The window is around the second floor of the mansion, a few meters up. Vernon looks towards Seungcheol, asking for his approval with his mere expression. Seungcheol gives a smile and nods, telling everyone to get into formation.

Once the members are in a line, Vernon teleports himself inside the library and opens the window from his end. Soonyoung grins and gives him a thumbs up, ushering Seokmin over.

Stealth was key.

Not only were they trying to get in without being caught, but they also didn't want to wake the other sleeping students.

Seokmin cracks his knuckles and stretches his neck before touching each member on the shoulder one by one, their bodies suddenly weightless as they float towards the open window where Vernon is waiting for them. It takes a few minutes to get everyone inside (it was particularly difficult to get Mingyu through) before they close the window once they're all together. The thirteen boys tiptoe around, trying to make their way to the exit which will lead them to the hallways, afterwhich they would go to their separate rooms and be in bed (like they were supposed to be).

"Shhhh!" Seungkwan places his index finger by his lips and hushes angrily at Mingyu who has accidentally bumped his hip by the corner of a table, making him wince in pain. It doesn't take long for them to reach the door, Seungcheol carefully opening it and leading everyone outside into the hallway.

"Early morning study session, I presume."

Seungkwan lets out a shrill scream in shock, Vernon covering his mouth immediately while the rest of the members jolt in surprise.

"P-professor!" Seungcheol blurts out, trying to display the best gummy smile he can give while Xavier lifts a questioning brow.

"You seem surprised to see me, Mr. Choi. Just like how I'm surprised you all went out on your own little rescue mission." Xavier states matter of factly, making everyone groan and slump.

"Sir, we couldn't just sit around. Our friends were taken and we needed to act immediate—“

Xavier lifts a hand to stop Soonyoung from speaking further.

"Mr. Kwon, you really do have a habit of zooming in and out of trouble, don't you? Is it the thrill? Because even with your reasoning, it still doesn't change the fact that you clearly disobeyed my orders. Second of all, that mouth of yours needs to stop running off because I wasn't even finished talking." Xavier scolds, making Soonyoung's ears flush in embarassment.

"Now—“, the professor continues, "all of you might be wondering how I was able to find out about your little secret and how Joshua wasn't able to sense me. Well, I countered his power by giving the illusion that I was asleep. I was also mentally keeping tabs on those of you who were captured, meaning I was able to _know_ —“ he jabs a finger to Seungcheol's stomach, "what was going on in that ship."

"Can you imagine my distress the moment I saw you, Soonyoung, Jeonghan—“ Xavier sighs and presses his fingers against his temple. "-the three of you who I had expected to be good examples, aboard that ship! The three of you have great influence over the rest of your team mates, meaning if you were there, so would the rest!"

Seungcheol rubs at his jabbed stomach, his face lowered in shame as the rest of the team remains silent.

"I had to tell Logan and the others that you were there, and that there would be a change in the rescue mission plan." Xavier finishes, a small smile now on his lips.

"W-wait wha—“ Seungcheol looks at the older male with wide eyes.

 "You heard me, Mr Choi. I told them to hold off, seeing that you were able to handle the situation much better than I had expected, though with a few scratches here and there, but don't we all get that on the field?"

The members are suddenly all smiles as the professor chuckles softly, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"You bunch of kids remind me a lot of how I was during my younger days." Xavier hums, reminiscing on how things used to be. "Bold, reckless; but with heart. Regardless, this still doesn't excuse you from sneaking out without my permission, or even informing me about your plans, for that matter. I could've put you in jeopardy if I had been clueless."

"But Sir, you told us that the X-men would handle it, you told us to stay here and—“

"Oh, but Mr. Choi, you also never asked."

Seungcheol is left with his mouth slightly open, dumbfounded, as the professor turns around,the wheels of his wheelchair screeching a little as he makes his way to the opposite direction.

"Who knows—“Xavier adds as he moves farther away from them, "If you had asked, I might've said yes." he finishes with a smile on his lips that the students don't see.

 

The moment Xavier is out of sight (it's most likely that he's gone to his quarters to rest as it was still very early in the morning), there is chatter among the members and some light pushing, most of them relieved but exhausted as they go to their respective rooms to sleep. Just as Jihoon is about to turn the corner to get to his room, he feels familiar fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Hm?" Jihoon turns to Soonyoung, tilting his head in question as to why he had suddenly been stopped.

"Mind telling me what went on back there?" Soonyoung asks with a smug smile, Jihoon knowing immediately what he was referring to.

"Can't this wait later? It's not like it's that big of a deal."

Soonyoung's expression suddenly changes after hearing Jihoon's words, his eyes showing signs of hurt as he loosens his grip on the smaller boy's wrist. Jihoon hadn't meant for it to come off so coldly, but he's been with Soonyoung long enough for him to know that he had hurt his feelings.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I'm just tired—“

 "You think I’m not? But yeah, you have a point. It's really not that big of a deal, right?" Soonyoung spits out.

Ofcourse it was a big deal. Why would Soonyoung react this way if it wasn’t?

"Soonyoung—“

"It's not that big of a deal that you actually kissed me back? In public?" Soonyoung continues, before shaking his head and turning away. "I know it's dumb...but I guess i just wanted to know if that meant something...to you. To us."

Jihoon immediately wraps his arms around Soonyoung from behind, pressing his forehead against the male's back.  Jihoon would have never displayed any form of affection towards Soonyoung (especially in public) but right now was an exception, seeing that the speedster was obviously sulking.

"I'm sorry, Soonyoung. If we haven't...had the time to figure things out."

"We haven't had the time? Or you just refuse to make time?" Soonyoung mutters, his body tensing despite Jihoon tracing circles against his abdomen with his fingers.

"There's just been so much happening lately, and I didn't want to just talk about things lightly or casually. I really want to take my time and really think things over." Jihoon confesses softly, nuzzling the silver-haired boy's back. "I've never been with anyone before, Soonyoung. This is new to me, really new."

Soonyoung sighs, his body relaxing before turning around to envelope Jihoon into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry Ji, if I've been impatient, if I'm being pushy again. I just want to know or atleast be reassured of what we are? Like, what are we exactly? What is this? It's been—“

"I know...it's been months." Jihoon murmurs, clutching onto Soonyoung tightly. "I promise I'll let you know, I promise I'll give you an answer. Just please trust me? Please." Jihoon finishes, only for Soonyoung to lean in and press a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"Okay, I trust you." Soonyoung murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Jihoon's soft dark locks. "But Ji?"

"Yes?" Jihoon asks, looking up slightly to meet Soonyoung's gaze, which has softened considerably together with a hint of sadness in his brown orbs.

"I'm not forcing you okay? I'm not forcing this on you. You don't have to accept my feelings if you're uncomfortable with them. You don't have to--" Soonyoung swallows nervously, biting his lower lip as he carefully chooses his next words. "You don't have to love me back, Ji."

"Soonyoung—“

"I l-love. I love you." Soonyoung stutters out, the tips of his ears flushed red while his hands shake slightly. "I love you, Ji. And I have been for some time now. And if you don't feel the same, or if you don't want anything more than...what we have now, then I understand."

Jihoon shakes his head. He can’t believe the words that spill from Soonyoung’s lips. What could he have done in his past life, to have a man like Soonyoung love him for everything that he is?

"I just want you to be happy—“

"You're one of the reasons why I am, you idiot." Jihoon answers back with no bite, his heart beating rapidly against his chest while he cups Soonyoung's face with his right hand. "Trust me Soonyoung, when I say that I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever. And at this point, I-I don't really know how to approach things or answer you, regarding what we are, and what I feel, but I just want to let you know that you mean far more to me than what this world can give." Jihoon murmurs as he caresses the other's face.

Soonyoung suddenly smiles, his cheeks all bunched up again as he nuzzles Jihoon's hand. "When did you get so cheesy and mushy all of a sudden?"

"Oh, shut up." Jihoon grumbles, making Soonyoung laugh lightly. "Take it or leave it."

"Alright, alright Grumplestiltskin! No need to get all cranky in your panties—“ Soonyoung remarks while putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"I do not wear panties."

"But you'd look great in them though?"

Jihoon groans and gently pushes a laughing Soonyoung away. "Go get some rest, you need it."

Soonyoung hums walking backwards, refusing to let Jihoon out of his sight as he sends the love of his life a flirtatious wink and kissy faces.

"You know, you might fall down the stairs if you keep walking like that." Jihoon warns, crossing his arms as he eyes the stairs that Soonyoung’s feet are about to meet with.

"Psh, babe. You're talking to like, the fastest guy on the planet-"

Suddenly there's a yell, a crash, and a very smug Jihoon (and this time he’s sure that this mishap was Soonyoung’s own doing, not his.)

 

 

After hours of well-earned sleep and boring lectures, Jihoon finds himself under the shade of his favorite tree but with Jeonghan sitting next to him. The smaller boy is currently munching away on some energy bar that Jeonghan handed to him, who said something along the lines of "You work too much and rest too little, you need as much nutrients as you can get."

Jeonghan on the other hand has set his sights on the other students lounging around the school grounds, particularly on Seungcheol and Soonyoung who have decided to go on an arm-wrestling match by one of the tables set outside, the rest of their friends hollering and cheering them on.

The telepath observes as Seungcheol wins for the nth time, pushing Soonyoung's arm down when the latter whines in defeat. Jeonghan doesn't know what comes over him, but being one of the more curious ones of the group, proceeds to nudge Jihoon lightly by the arm with his elbow.

The dark-haired boy looks towards him with mild-annoyance, having reached a very interesting part of the book he was reading. "What?"

"How are you and Soonyoung?" Jeonghan asks casually, though his teasing grin hints at much more.

"What's brought this up, Jeonghan?" Jihoon asks with squinted eyes. He knows Jeonghan's trying to get somewhere, but to where exactly? He doesn't know.

"Oh, nothing. I was just...you know. Thinking about what happened this morning."

"Go on..." Jihoon urges, feeling a bit of impatience brewing within him.

"With you kissing Soonyoung in front of all of us, I just thought of asking how you both were doing. Seeing as you never display any form of affection to confirm your obvious feelings for him." Jeonghan states plainly, as if it was the most light-hearted thing in the world. He says all this while twirling a small dandelion between his fingers, smiling to himself and acting sweet and innocent.

Jihoon closes his book, shocking the older male next to him, but Jihoon is clearly not upset. 

He's actually rather flustered, his cheeks adorned pink.

"We're good. Really good." Jihoon nods, recalling his talk with Soonyoung earlier that morning, relieved that they had come to an understanding somehow, even if they hadn't put a label onto their relationship.

"So are you guys official?" Jeonghan prods, quirking his eyebrow up.

"O-official?"

Jihoon rubs at his nape, rather confused at Jeonghan's implication, which just causes the telepath to groan.

"Dating! Are you guys dating now? Is he your BOYFRIEN—“

Jihoon immediately cuts him off, covering his mouth despite the other's protests.

"Shhh! Why are you shouting? And no, we're not dating."

" _Yet_." Jeonghan's voice replies clearly in Jihoon's mind.

"Well yeah but—Hey. What are you getting like this for? Aren't you and Seungcheol in a similar situation?" Jihoon remarks with a smirk, making Jeonghan's eyes widen.

The telepath huffs and turns away with crossed arms, nose in the air, allowing him to free himself of Jihoon's grasp. "For your information, child, we have decided to stop evading the topic, and so we've figured it out." Jeonghan falters. "Sort of."

"Uh-huh."

Jeonghan lifts a finger and waves it in front of Jihoon's face. "Listen, we've discussed it like adults and we've come to an agreement that once midterms end we'll—“Jeonghan clears his throat and fans himself, feeling heat rise towards his face. "We'll go on an official date as a couple."

Jihoon remains silent, the reaction making Jeonghan squirm in place. 'Well? At least tell me something, Ji.”

"I'm happy for you both." Jihoon confesses, allowing himself to give Jeonghan a soft and genuine smile which makes Jeonghan give him one in return. "I wish I didn't have to make Soonyoung wait for so long."

Jeonghan places a hand on Jihoon's shoulder whose gaze is fixed on Soonyoung, his silver-hair all over the place from playing tag with their friends.

"You don't have to worry about Soonyoung waiting when he acts as if he's waited for you his whole life. Which I think is pretty damn sweet, if you ask me."

"He said he's not forcing anything unto me, even his own feelings."

Jeonghan sighs dreamily. "Well, that's clearly love for you isn't it? He's practically telling you to just let him love you despite everything. And that you're not even obliged to give anything back."

Jihoon nods, feeling his heart thump against his chest like a drum. How did he manage to get so lucky to have Soonyoung despite being born with misfortune?

"The universe blessed me to have him."

"Indeed it did. Just take your time, Ji. It'll come to you, just like how it did for me and Seungcheol. One day you'll wake up and you'll just know. You'll feel it in here." Jeonghan signals to his own heart, pointing at his chest.

Jihoon looks towards where Jeonghan is pointing before giving his hyung a smile. "Thank you, Jeonghan hyung."

Jeonghan gasps dramatically before covering his mouth. "By the gods! Did you just call me _hyung_? Must I have done such a great deed to earn a title—“

Jihoon grumbles and pinches Jeonghan's arm, causing the male to yelp.

"I call you _hyung_ occasionally."

"Yes, that is true. Better than nothing, right?" Jeonghan shrugs before laughing, wrapping an arm around Jihoon.

The two of them then look towards the men who make their hearts flutter, Jihoon feeling a sense of peace around him. Gone suddenly were the doubts and worries that flooded his mind, because if there was one thing he was 100% sure of, it was that he was very much in love with Kwon Soonyoung.

 

**Author's Note:**

> woo! i really am so glad i finally got this out (it took me days to edit because of life's responsibilities icb. it takes me away from writing because my mind ends up being clouded with them i cry). now i can focus on writing the other things that i have planned for this series *coughs*soonyoung's pov*coughs*and more *coughs* let's hope i can pull through with my plans *sheds a lonesome tear*
> 
> again, i hope you had fun reading! thank youuuu!


End file.
